Wedding night
by Anime-Princess-Sofia
Summary: YuI Hinata Real World AU on their wedding! Super fluffy cute smut, hope you enjoy!


"I am happy."

Yui never thought that she could ever say that, but when she looked around to see people dancing, drinking, and celebrating her, she couldn't help but smile. She looked over to her new husband, Hinata, as he laughed and drank with his friends. After the many years together she still couldn't believe that all of this was happening because he broke her window. She had thought for a long time that her life would be spent in the hospital alone. So much had changed since then. As she looked around, she was no longer envious of the people dancing while she sat in her wheelchair. Hinata was with her for everything. He always did his best to prove that she could do anything she wanted. He held her arm up in the air at baseball games so she could catch any stray balls. He carried her on his back over the finish line at 5k races. He guided her hand so she could feed herself instead of being fed by him. She couldn't have wished for anything better. Hinata caught her staring as her mind was wandering and walked up to her.

"I have a surprise for you. Do you want it now?" Hinata grinned down at his wife, knowing fully well that she knew he was up to no good.

"What are you hiding?" While Hinata always tried to help her do things, they didn't always work, and they both knew that this was one of those ideas. Instead of responding, Hinata simply patted her head in reassurance and ran off, coming back a minute later with a pair of roller skates in his hand. "I rented these so you could try them. Come on, let's do it!"

"Hinata, this is a bad idea, we shouldn't-at least let me finish speaking before you start taking off my shoes!" But he ignored her, and was already tying the laces. When he was done, he stood up and flung her arms over his shoulders, carefully lifting her up. But instead of carrying her like usual, he kept her feet on the ground. "Hinata, what are you doing?!" Yui yelled, attracting more peoples attention as the spectacle continued.

"We're dancing. Geez, I thought it was obvious." Yuki felt her legs jiggling, not used to supporting any weight. Hinata's hands rested on her waist, supporting her. "Don't you trust me?"

Yui sighed knowing that there was only one answer she could say. "Yeah, I trust you." She let her body fall against his chest, only concentrating on keeping her feet on the ground. "But you better not let me fall."

As the music began playing, the couple was now the only pair on the dance floor. Hinata led Yui around on the roller skates, with the extra height making it easier for him to grab her slender waist. One hand reached up to grab her own, moving it off his shoulder and intertwining her fingers with his. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah...yeah, I am!" Yui had not used her legs since she was a child and was struggling to stand up. But then again, she was standing. She was always either carried or wheeled, but never this. She smiled, then began laughing, joyously dancing with the love of her life. She looked up at Hinata with warm eyes and craned her neck to kiss him.

Apparently she had leaned forward a bit too much, and easily lost her balance. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to the ground. "Yui?! Yui, are you okay?!"

"Ow...my head hurts...I told you not to let me fall..." Yui, unable to sit up, scrunched up her face, attempting to alleviate the pain from her head.

"Are you hurt Yui? I'm so sorry!" Hinata quickly scooped Yui in his arms and carried her back to her wheelchair, gently setting her down. He kneeled down and clasped her hands, him and all of the wedding guests looking at her with worry. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a lot...can someone smack him for me?!" Immediately a man walked up and slapped Hinata in the back of the head. He stood up, angrily staring at the man while holding the back of his head. "What the hell was that for, Otonashi?!"

"Hey, she wanted someone to hit you, I thought it might as well be me."

"That's cruel." Hinata turned around to see Yui stifling a giggle. "You too, clumsy."

"Hey! Quit being mean to me! I'm the one that fell because of your idea!"

"Fine then. I'm sorry." Hinata crouched down next to his wife, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "But you'll forgive me, right?"

"Hmm...fine. But only because it's our wedding night and I love you!"

"Okay then. Now, let's try again!"


End file.
